Who's The Wolf?
by sora12212
Summary: "I want to play a game. One of you is the wolf. You must figure out who the wolf is before it kills you all!" Trust nobody, and find out who the wolf is, and kill it. What happens when the wolf is your best friend? ::Rated for blood and gore!::


****

I think I need to slow down on the new Zatch Bell stories! *sweatdrop*

And about this story, I got an overwhelming amount of inspiration from Rylitah...*begins to cry like Ponygon* Meru! I thought it would be cool if I made my own version! Like..Together. I bet she feels kinda stolen from...Well, actually I just got inspiration and I'm making my own version...Well, anyway, let's finish the disclaimer, and I'll see how you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form.

**

* * *

**Kiyo sighed, opening the door to his room slowly. Inside, Zatch was laying on his futon curled up like a little cat. Zeno was in a similar position next to Zatch, he had a peaceful smile on his face, as though the dream he was having amused him.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow, he knew they were young but it was in the middle of the day. They usually don't take naps at this time. He shrugged it off, and something on the desk caught his eye sharply.

Two white parchments on the mahogany table lay on top of each other. He cocked his head to the side a bit, the teenager reached forward and picked them both up. The paper was yellowed with age, and red splatters of some kind of ink that smelled different served as glue to keep the contents inside the envelope. Whatever was placed inside this envelope was big, as though an item was placed in it, the parchment could barely keep it in.

The one on top read, "K.T.", while the one below it read a solid, "D.". The ink had tiny droplets surrounding the initials, as though whoever wrote it was shaking the pen a lot, and tiny droplets spilled onto the paper.

Kiyo pulled out something that sent a shiver up his spine. It was a small dagger. It had a jet black hilt and a mirror like blade. But there was more in the envelope, he slipped out a glove, a small glove, it was tough, however, and couldn't fit Kiyo's hand, it was too small. He glanced at Zatch, would it fit him? He closed the glove into a fist, and long, sharp claws shot out, grazing the teenager's hand. Kiyo cried out, and the glove plummeted to the ground.

Placing the dagger on the table, and picking up the glove and also safely set it on the table. The high school student finally pulled out a folded piece of paper. He threw the parchment onto the desk and unfolded the note, the writing was hurried, and not checked over very well, but the teenager could still read it.

_Dear Kiyo and Zatch,_

_I want to play a game. You and eight others are coming to the Mochinoki Maze at 8:00 PM tonight. Let me explain the concept of the game. One of you is the wolf, but you must quickly figure out who the wolf is, or you are going to be killed. One by one, eventually you'll figure it out, I'm sure. You're a smart boy, Kiyo. You are required to come, there will be dire consequences if you do not attend. Oh, and one more thing, you are not allowed to bring your books, that's cheating, Kiyo! We'll look forward to seeing you there, Kiyo Takamine, Zatch Bell!_

The letter ended there. There was no signature at the end. He raised an eyebrow at this, whoever wrote it must have really had to do something. The teenager looked outside, the sun was beginning to set, splashing the sky with a mixture of warm colors that were turning more and more dark by the minute. The boy glanced at the clock. It was 7:30, he needed to find Dufort, and give this to him.

He walked carefully towards Zatch and Zeno, he shook Zatch's shoulder gently. "Hey, buddy. We have somewhere to go." The teenager muttered to his mamodo. Zatch's head shot up quickly. "Ooh, where? The park? The Botanical Garden? A concert with Megumi?"

Kiyo shook his head. "Wake up your brother, we've been invited to the Mochinoki Maze in half an hour." The student rose, and walked out of the room, grabbing Dufort's note in the process. The boy didn't add that it was a killing spree of a game, otherwise Zatch wouldn't want to go, then the consequences would happen.

He heard the twins finally waking up and speaking of some nonsense, like their dreams or something.

The teenager found a certain spiky haired boy passed out on the couch. He would've smiled if it weren't for the freaky invitation. "Dufort, you have a note."

The older teenager lifted his head up and opened his eyes, the turquoise color brightening as his head recollected its sense. What's with everyone sleeping today?

He stood up and held out his hand, whom Kiyo placed into it.

Dufort nodded his thanks and opened it. Inside, there was only a note. Kiyo shook his head. "Wait, I got the same thing, and I got weapons in mine, how come you didn't get anything?" He asked, popping around the note, trying to see a bulge of some kind. There was no such thing.

Dufort shrugged and opened the note. Kiyo peeked over Dufort's arms, considering that he was shorter than Dufort. What was written, was the same thing that was on Zatch and Kiyo's, only it was changed around a bit so that only Dufort and Zeno's name shown, not theirs.

Kiyo looked at Dufort expectantly, who gazed at the note, fear flickering in his eyes. He gulped and closed the note, dropping it. "Let's go. I don't want to be late." He murmured.

"Kiyo! I'm dres-BWAAAHH!" Followed by the cheer was several thumping sounds and a little blonde boy somersaulting on the ground away from the stairs. Zatch rubbed his head. "Ow..." He murmured.

Zeno walked down the stairs after his brother. "You okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. Zatch laughed. "I'm fine, Zeno!" He cheered, then ran forward. "We need to go, Kiyo!"

Zeno sweatdropped. That kid was invincible.

* * *

After about twenty five minutes of walking, they reached the entrance of the maze. Zeno saw a large crate next to the opening of tall bushes. "Hey, look!" He pointed to the box, and hurried to it, he looked at it suspiciously, but cracked it open slightly, inside lay a vast amount of lethal weapons.

Zeno blinked and threw the entire lid off, getting a better look. Inside, there was a spraypaint can, and it had a skull with cross bones on it reading in big, bold, letters, "POISON. DO NOT INHALE."

He pulled it out, and it had a label stuck to it reading, "ZENO".

"Come look at this, it's weapons!" He called to the trio.

Soon, the group was wrapped up in the weapons in the box, so wrapped up that they didn't notice the rest of the group walk by. Kiyo turned around, and spotted Megumi and Tia, Kafk and Ponygon, and Kanchome and Folgore.

"Hey, you guys get the same note?" Kiyo called out to them, all at once, they started blurting out their answers, all of them yes.

Soon, once everyone got acquainted, people got their weapons, much to their dismay.

Kiyo had his dagger in his pocket.

Zatch had his glove on, he was told to be extra careful not to cut anyone's throat.

Zeno recieved a can of poison, people well kept their distance.

Dufort got a pickaxe.

Megumi took her hammer out of the box, looking at it ruefully.

Tia reluctantly took a small scythe out of the box, it was her size, and it wasn't too large or too small.

Kanchome received a grenade.

And Folgore got a kitchen knife.

They all looked at each other with worry and sympathy. One of them was the wolf? One of them wanted to kill the rest? Why would they do that? They're best friends!

Their gazes broke when Zatch dug more in the box and flicked out a tiny piece of paper. He read aloud the note for everyone.

_It's nice to see all of you here! I'm sure we'll have a fun game. Here are your rules, follow them, please._

_You may use each other's weapons, but the contestant must be dead!_

_Don't try to escape, it's impossible, the wolf will find you before you come within a twenty foot radius of it._

_Trust nobody._

_Those are the only rules, so let's begin! Please step inside the maze, and we'll begin._

The note freaked Zatch out, he glanced at Kiyo worriedly, who nodded, he bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling any more, and followed his book owner, and the rest of the group, into the maze.

* * *

**Wow, that was so rushed at the end. XD But I want to work on my other stories...**


End file.
